Cats and Cuddles
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Greg needs comfort and Archie is happy to provide it. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Greg/Archie, R/R! Kink: hurt/comfort, prompt: "You named your cat after me?"


Archie was only slightly surprised when the knock on his door came, revealing a shaken Greg. Opening the door the a/v tech took in the man on his doorstep. At some point since he'd gotten home that morning it had started to rain and Greg's hair was hanging limply in his face and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Come on in," Archie invited softly stepping aside to allow Greg in. Walking into the living room Greg turned to Archie and spoke.

"I need to forget, Arch. I need you to hold me." His voice was barely above a whisper but Archie heard every word. Silently he held out his arms and Greg walked into them hiding his face in his boyfriend's chest finally allowing the tears he'd been holding back all night to fall.

"You did everything you could. It's not your fault she died," Archie said softly as he rubbed Greg's back.

"If only I'd found her a couple of minutes before, maybe the CPR would have saved her then. She didn't deserve to die," Greg argued. "No one deserves to die, but you know what I mean." The tech nodded in understanding. He did know what Greg meant. Archie sighed he knew that "'if onlys" didn't do any good, and he knew Greg knew that as well, but right now it wasn't something he could accept. ------------

The day had been a hellish one. A four-year-old had been reported missing and the CSI's had gone searching for her. An Amber alert had been issued and the woods surrounding her house had been gone over with a fine tooth comb. The kidnapper sent a live feed to the lab and he'd stared relentlessly at the screen willing it to tell him something. Finally it had and he'd called Greg eager to tell him what he'd found. That sent the team running and they found little Becky conscious and barely breathing. Greg was the first to reach her and as he gathered her into his arms she stopped breathing. The ex-labrat had given mouth-to-mouth but it was too late. She died in his arms. Archie had watched in horror as Grissom had to take her limp body from Greg's arms. Greg wouldn't give up he kept blowing air into her lungs long after it was clear she wasn't coming back. He'd kept saying, just let me try one more time, one more time. It broke Archie's heart to witness such an awful scene. Greg was devastated and finished the shift mechanically. Archie was almost positive Greg would end up at his house after shift and he wasn't proven wrong. ---------------------

"She was so young. She had her life ahead of her," Greg whimpered.

"Shh, I know. It's not your fault. You tried to save her," he repeated. Leaning in he began kissing the tears from Greg's face. Ever so slowly he made his way to Greg's lips lingering inches from them before leaning forward and kissing him softly. ---------------------------

Gently urging him to the bedroom Archie smiled softly when Greg's knees hit the bed and he looked up curiously at Archie.

"Ly down," Archie requested. Starting at Greg's shoes, the tech removed every article of clothing until his boyfriend was lying naked in front of him. Greg wanted to forget for a while and Archie would see to it. Realizing that Greg wasn't in the frame of mind for sex Archie smiled as he decided how he'd help Greg forget. Leaning in he took Greg's hardening cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head.

"Oh god yes!" Greg cried out bucking his hips.

"Easy, Greg," Archie soothed. He alternated between teasing his tongue along Greg's cock and sucking as hard as he could. Greg's whimpers were getting louder and longer a sure sign he was about to come. With a strangled sob Greg came shooting his load down Archie's throat. The tech took it all. Once he was done he moved up the bed and took his lover into his arms ready for the breakdown that happened the moment the release had hit. Finally after about 10 minutes Greg had calmed and his sobs were no more then slight sniffles.

"You okay now?" Archie murmured.

"Mmm hmm, I love you," Greg mumbled nearly asleep.

"I love you to," Archie replied. Just then he felt something small and furry jump on the bed and walk up to his head. He felt tugging at his hair and frowned.

"Greg stop that," he scolded.

"I'm not doing anything," Greg protested.

"No, not you, my cat," Archie explained as he plucked the cat from behind his head where it was attacking his hair and placed him on the bed between them.

"You named your cat after me?" Greg asked incredulously. Nodding Archie blushed. "Why'd you name your cat after me?" Greg asked scratching behind the cats ears which the animal seemed to like.

"He reminded me of you."

"I have fur and claws and I meow?" Greg teased. Reaching out Archie punched his arm lightly.

"No, you both like to cuddle sometimes and play other times."

"Oh, I see, well do you think he could stay with us tonight? I like him. He helps the sadness go away. Not that you don't, but…" Greg broke off not sure how to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. He's good at that. Sure he can stay." Greg smiled and the cat purred as it stretched out between the two men his head was touching Archie's arm and one of his paws was touching Greg's chest.

"Night, Arch," Greg mumbled.

"Night Greg," Archie responded.

"Which one?" Greg questioned with a smirk. It was as if the cat was wondering the same thing because he stared at Archie with a curious look.

"Not you to," Archie complained scratching the cat. Greg laughed.

"Both of you," Archie answered with a chuckle. "Night Greg one and Greg two."

"Which one of us is Greg one and which one is Greg two?" Greg wondered.

"Go to sleep," Archie said laughing at the shift in Greg's mood. Nodding Greg drifted off one hand on Archie's arm and one hand on Greg the cats side lightly stroking his fur. Smiling Archie drifted off as well glad the two loves in his life seemed to like each other so well.

Finished


End file.
